Another Place, Another Time
by TepigBlaze
Summary: Agent 1 and 2 are out on a mission and are about to complete it when suddenly things go wrong. They are sent back in time to our time. They have to adapt to their new surroundings-and fast! Will they be able to do it or will they end up being a dissected inkling, used for science?
1. Into the past

1 / 11

( **hey everyone! TepigBlaze here! I'm here to bring you a new Splatoon fan fiction! I've noticed that there's not much fan fictions just about Callie and Marie so I've decided to do something about it. This is my first fan fiction about Splatoon and I would like some feedback so I can make future chapters even better! Thanks for reading this fan fiction and enjoy!)**

Two inklings were sneaking around the octarian's base with their weapons drawn and at the ready. One of the inklings had long black tentacles which were tied in a bow in the back. She also had sunglasses upon her face. She was known as Agent 1. The other inkling had whitish-grey tentacles that were tied up in a sideways bow. She also had her two tentacles coming out from her bow to the other side of her head. She was known as Agent 2. The two agents were out on a mission, sent by their grandpa, captain cuttlefish. Agent 1 had a big roller in front of her while agent 2 had a charger weapon in her hands.

Agent 1 had stylish looking clothes on while agent 2 had dumpy looking clothes on. They both reflected their own favorite color. For agent 1, it was pink. For agent 2, it was green. But unbeknownst to anyone else other than them, they both wore sparkly dresses underneath the clothes they had on now. There was also a second hat underneath each of their hats. One resembled a dog food bowl while the other resembled a eraser. They were headed for a glowing zapfish at the end of the path.

They were almost there and the path looked clear. Agent 1 and 2 both knew that an ambush could spring up from anywhere and at anytime. Stepping carefully and quietly, they made their way over to the zapfish. Everything was going to plan. That is, until they shot the bubble shield that was around the zapfish. Octarians appeared out of nowhere and pointed their guns at them. "Get them! We can't afford for the zapfish to be out of our grasp!" A octoling stepped out of the crowd, aiming her octoshot right at them. "Get the zapfish and let's get out of here!" Agent 1 ordered agent 2, pushing her over to the zapfish while she stood in front of the octarians, ready to defend agent 2.

"I don't think so! You little agent time is over!" the octoling said, pressing a button. Suddenly the floor dropped from under agent 1 and 2, as they began to plummet down. They grabbed each other and started to scream. Agent 2 looked ahead and saw that they were falling down a dark tunnel and held onto Agent 1 even more tightly, screwing up her eyes in fear. As they fell, a portal opened underneath them and sucked them in. It felt like they were in a twister and the portal was trying to pull them apart.

"Callie! Don't let go! I don't want to lose you!" Agent 2 screamed, blowing their disguises. "Marie! What's happening?! Why is this happening?! Don't let go!" Callie screamed loudly. They swirled around each other holding each other tightly in their arms. The wind roared deafeningly in their ears as they both descended. Eventually the roaring in their ears was too much for them and they started to slip into unconsciousness, slipping away from each other. Both girls could hear their names being shouted by the other girl as each of their worlds went dark. "MARIE!" "CALLIE!"


	2. Separated!

When marie woke up, she was laying underneath a tree in the middle of a park. _How'd I get here?!_ She thought as she started to look around. She could see a road in the distance and people going about their daily lives. She then looked up at the branches of the tree that she was under. They were broken and snapped in various places. She had fallen down that tree and it had broken her fall. "poor tree… I'm sure it'll heal…" marie said, getting up and dusting herself off. She then took the ink tank off her back and opened it up. She then poured a little bit of her ink at the base of the tree, remembering what callie told her on inkolopolis news time. She then sealed up her ink tank and swung it onto her back again.

She then took a look at her clothes. She saw that they were ripped and torn and her sparkly dress was showing through. Marie sighed. She was going to have to get another disguise somewhere somehow but in the mean time, she was going to have to show her true colors. She look for a suitable place to change and spotted a bus stop. She went towards it and when she got there, she started to change out of her disguise. She took off her facemask first and then her first hat. She straightened out her second hat and made sure that her tentacles were fixed up right. She then took off her shirt, revealing a beautiful sparkly dress underneath. She then took off her pants and put them aside. Underneath the pants were a pair of green leggings that stretched all the way down to her feet. She then reached into her hat and brought out a pair of sparkly black and green shoes and exchanged them for her other shoes. She folded her other clothes neatly and draped them over her arm and set off down the street.

She looked around at the stores, wondering where she was. She knew that this wasn't inkopolis anymore and she could really get into some big trouble if she were to be seen. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. _Where's callie? she should've been right behind me!_ Marie thought as she set off again, running. "callie? callie! callie! where are you?!" she screamed as she was looking desperately around

* * *

Callie woke up on a shore next to a river in the middle of town. She, unlike her cousin, had a rough landing and created a large crater on the ground. She looked around dizzily and saw that land stretched on either side of the river and that there was a bridge crossing over the river. There was some land under the bridge on either side and that it looked like a good place to shelter in case something happened.

She then got up slowly and started to look at her clothes. As she had feared, her sunglasses had slipped off her head during the fall and had shattered to a million pieces. _dang it! my sunglasses are busted big time….. I'm gonna have to find another pair…._ Callie thought as she started to look at the rest of her clothes. Like marie's clothes, her disguise was shredded and her sparkly dress was showing through too. the only thing that was not shredded was her beanie hat on top of her head along with her shoes.

She went under the bridge and quickly changed out of her disguise and into her sparkly dress. it was similar to marie's dress but the edges of the dress were designed to fit around her legs. She had leggings too except for they were pink like the rest of her outfit. She took off the beanie hat, revealing a big black bow at the back of her head. She then started to fix her bow and fluff out her two tentacles dangling down from it. she started to straighten her second hat on her head. lookin' good, callie! now where's marie? she asked herself as she replaced her current shoes with her other sparkly pink and black shoes. She went out from under the bridge and started to look around for marie. "marie? marie! marie where are you?" callie yelled as she began searching for her beloved cousin.


	3. Captured!

**(Hey all! TepigBlaze here! I would like some reviews please. Reviews are what helps me make future chapters better. Also, what would you like to see Callie and Marie do in future chapters?)**

As marie went down the street, she kept on seeing people going about their daily lives. Some were laughing while others were crying. Some were rushing about past her, not paying her any heed. Marie guessed that if she were to find Callie, she would have to look for her in places where she would expect her to be so she went into a mall, the most obvious place where she thought Callie would be. She saw a lot of people and kids. They jostled her around and made her feel uncomfortable and small.

 _There's so many of them! What are these creatures?! They look oddly like inklings but they don't have any tentacles or are their ears pointed like a inkling's! What odd creatures!_ Marie thought as she went through the crowd. She bumped into a bristly man with horn-rimmed glasses. "Hmmm? Who are you? Huh… You're not a human…. What are you and what are you doing here? I must take you back to the lab and study you, squid lady!" The man said, taking a grab at Marie. She dodged the grab and turned around and ran through the crowd. The man pursued her, trying to grab her. She went into a store that had some causal wear. Glancing around, Marie grabbed some sunglasses and a random shirt. The man grabbed at her again. She then put the shirt and glasses on. She went out of the store, located a hat store and dashed in.

The man chased after her and tried to trip her. Marie jumped out of the way just in time. She then punched the man in the face and kicked him, trying to fight back. The man just blocked her and grabbed her wrists and gathered them in one hand. Marie growled and thrashed around, knocking hats off their shelves. The man pinned marie to the wall and put a rag over her nose and mouth. The rag had an odd liquid on it and she thought that it smelled and tasted nasty. Suddenly she noticed that her vision had started to swim in front of her. Her vision gradually went dim as she collapsed on the floor. The man chuckled as he picked up marie and slung her over his shoulder.


	4. Meanwhile with Callie

**(hey all! TepigBlaze here to give you another chapter of Another place, Another time! if you don't remember, last time Marie got captured by an odd man in a mall. I wonder what he wants with her? anyway, last time I asked for more reviews and I have received one review that brought this fan fiction to a screeching halt for a few days. luckily, I have thought about it and I now have a plan for this fan fiction. but please, keep on reviewing and being the awesome readers that you all are!)**

Callie wondered the street, wondering where Marie was. She saw dozens upon dozens of shops all with different merchandise inside. she was really really tempted to go inside and look but she figured that she had better find Marie first before shopping for clothes. So she went down the street looking for her dear cousin. There was a lot of people strolling down the street that day and it made callie nervous and on the edge.

She made her way through the crowd and headed downtown. There, she saw a science and space museum. _If there's any place where Marie would be, it'd be in here! It is up her alley!_ Callie thought to herself, heading toward the museum. When she got there, she saw that people was buying a ticket for the museum and going through security. Callie groaned and growled under her breath. She didn't have any money and she couldn't risk going through security in case they found out that she was a squid. She was going to have to sneak in some other way.

As causally as she could, She walked around the building, inspecting it and trying to find a way in. Eventually, she got to a vent on the side of the building. She poked at the cover and found out that it was loose on its hinges, making a creeking sound every time she touched it. She smiled, grabbing the cover and breaking it off the vent. She then climbed into the vent and looked for a exit to the other side. She soon found one, opened it, and jumped down into the room below. She was in a room where a big sea exhibit was. In the middle of the room, there was a huge angler fish with big fangs and teeth. Callie saw it and screamed, expecting it to come straight at her.

she had frozen up for a few seconds but soon realized that it was a part of a exhibit and wasn't real. Blushing hard from embarrassment, she went up to it and started to inspect it. she was immediately drawn to the light dangling down from the top of its head. _What a strange creature! And such sharp teeth too! I wonder what this is?_ Callie wondered, not seeing the exclamation under the creature. She started to play with the light like how a cat would. She played with it for a while until suddenly…. SNAP! The light broke off of the angler fish. "uh oh…. I'm in trouble now!" callie murmured as a alarm sounded and the exits closed.

She then started to panic and look for a way out. She tried to jump up into the vents again but they were too high for her and she didn't get a grip on them. She landed with a deafening thud. Suddenly security guards went into the room and surrounded her. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR BREAKING AND ENTERING!" One of the guards yelled. Callie couldn't understand him but she was a bit unnerved by the yelling. "please! just let me go! i'm only looking for another inkling that looks similar to me except for she has whitish-grey tentacles that's tied up behind her head! have any of you seen her?" callie pleaded. "Hey…. Wait a minute! You're not a human…. You have tentacles and speak in a completely different language!" A guard said, going up to her and inspecting her. "Uhhhh….." Callie murmured, feeling uncomfortable being inspected like this. "Fascinating… Guys, we have an unusual specimen here. Call in the professor. He'll know what to do." The guard said, stepping away from her.

One of the other guards pulled out a cellphone and called someone. They all waited for the phone call to end. Callie was starting to get bored and started to play with the light again when the guard got off his phone. "Good news! The professor found a similar specimen earlier. He's also willing to take in this one and study her as well." The other guard explained. "Then you know what to do." The guard said, as Callie felt something prick her in the shoulder. She then started to get very sleepy and dizzy. "ouch! you better watch out or else... or else, I'll get my roller out and... and beat... you guys... up... " Callie yawned, as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

 **(Poor poor Callie... so... what do you guys think is going to happen to the squid sisters now? don't forget to review!)**


	5. The lab

Marie was in a medium glass cage with the man looking at her. He was just looking at her and was studying her tentacles through the cage. "Hmmm…. Fascinating. You have tentacles for hair…" The man mused. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the man left Marie alone. _This is humiliating…. I'm lucky that Callie isn't here to see this…. She would rub it in my face like how her team wins the splatfest…._ Marie furiously thought. As if on cue, a burly looking man came in with a sleeping Callie in his arms. "Callie?! Is that you?! Oh my gosh! What happened?! Is she alright?" Marie exclaimed as the man opened the cage that Marie was in and put her cousin in. She rushed over to Callie and started to try to shake her awake. "Hmmmm…. It seems that they know each other. I bet they were looking for the other one. Well! I'm glad we helped!" The man said, leaving the room. "Callie! Wake up! We're in a glass prison! We gotta escape from here or something really bad might happen! Wake up!" Marie yelled, trying to get Callie to wake up.

Suddenly Marie heard footsteps coming towards her. She then grabbed Callie's resting body and moved it back. She then stepped in front of Callie, showing signs of aggression. If she couldn't wake her cousin up, then she was going to make sure that no harm came to her. "Well what do you know! They do know each other and she's protecting the other one! Now…. What should I call you two? I'm thinking about maybe white and black. What do you think, squid lady? Shall I call you white and her black?" The man said, completely forgetting that Marie couldn't speak English. She just stared at him, looking confused. _I know that he's trying to tell me something….. But what is it?!_ Marie thought. She glanced back at Callie and tried shaking her awake again. "Sorry there, white, but she's sleeping. She should be waking up any time now…. She's in trouble for breaking a exhibit at the museum. Now, to do something about this communication problem that we have…." The man said, stepping away from the cage and going into another room.

While he was away, she kicked the glass, trying to break out but the glass was too thick. Marie huffed out of annoyance and frustration. "Let us out of here! We have to get home!" Marie screamed. All this commotion woke Callie up. "Hey…. What's this hullabaloo about? Can you keep it down? I'm trying to get some rest here…." Callie said tiredly, turning away from Marie. Marie looked back and saw Callie trying to sleep again. "Callie! Wake up! You have to stay awake! Look around! We're trapped inside of a glass prison! I'm trying to bust us out of here! And I would like some help!" Marie said, roughly shaking Callie awake again. Callie got up, looking annoyed, when suddenly she saw who it was shaking her awake. She joyfully hugged Marie. "Marie! Oh thank goodness that you're alright! Don't worry me like that again or else I will cry!" The joyful inkling yelled, almost in tears. Marie smiled and stopped what she was doing. Joyful that she had found her cousin at last, she turned towards her cousin and hugged her back, with tears in her eyes as well. "I won't worry you like that again, I promise…." Marie sniffled. They embraced each other for a long while, crying silently.

Soon they broke the embrace and started to get down to work. "Right. So we need to escape. Any ideas on how to do that?" Callie asked. " hmmm… If we could break the glass somehow…. We might have a chance…" Marie thought out loud. "Hmmm…" Callie wondered, tapping the glass. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming back and they stopped looking like they were planning a escape. "Oh! Black is awake now! How awesome is that? Now, let's see…" The man said, crouching down to Callie's face and looking at her for a long time. "Uh…." Callie murmured, looking uncomfortable with him looking at her. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you. He did this to me until you came in. I don't think he's ever seen a inkling before… I think he's fascinated with our tentacles." Marie explained to Callie. Callie smiled and fluffed out her tentacles again. "Of course he's fascinated! Our tentacles are impressive after all!" Callie bragged. Marie started to laugh.

"So true. So…. How'd you get caught?" Marie queried. "Er…. Well I snuck into a museum looking for you. I got distracted by a dangling light in front of a huge fish. I broke it and guards came. They talked to each other for a while. One of them yelled at me… I got pricked with something and I fell asleep. That's how I came around to end up here. What about you?" Callie asked, embarrassed. Marie chuckled. "Mall chase. I tried to disguise myself but it didn't work…" Marie said. "Aww… I'm sorry.." Callie replied, placing a arm around her cousin and hugging her gently. "It's alright. At least it wasn't as embarrassing as your capture." Marie chuckled. Callie blushed from embarrassment and pushed Marie over. "Oh hush up!" Callie complained, laughing.

Suddenly they heard something unlock over the top of their cage. They looked up to see the man climbing down. As soon as he reached the bottom, he went towards Marie first. "Huh? What is it that you need?" Marie asked, stepping forward to meet him, curiously. "I won't hurt you. Lend me your ear for a moment." The man said, stepping towards Marie's ear. Marie was confused about what was happening but she let the man do whatever he needed to do. The man put a little device around Marie's ear. He then pushed a button on the device and then pulled out a small microphone and pressed a button on it too. He clipped the small microphone to Marie's shirt to where it was hidden. He then did the same thing to Callie. "Alright…. That should be good to go…. But first, we gotta test it. If you can understand me, talk to me." The man said, making the girls drop their mouths in shock. They understood him perfectly. "I hear you loud and clear, sir!" Callie said. Marie nodded. "As can I." Marie added. "Perfect! Now, Welcome to my lab! I am professor hawks. You two are my pupils and will be known as black and white. You'll be living here while I study you. Welcome to the rest of your lives." Professor hawks said.

* * *

Days passed and things started to fall into a routine. Professor hawks and the squid sisters would talk for hours on end, getting to know each other better and better. Professor hawks explained to them what a lab was and what they did there. They had a rather good life as they could in a cage. They were fed good food and had comfortable beds. Professor Hawks often let them out of the cage to stretch their legs but they were closely watched. The squid sisters felt secure and safe with the scientists watching over them and making sure that they were healthy. They told professor hawks all about their world and in return, professor hawks would tell them about his own world. Callie and Marie would listen to him with bright round eyes, full of wonder, as he explained the world around them. Soon the squid sisters gained enough trust to be out of their cage on their own during the daytime but at night time, they would be herded back to their cage to be locked up for the night. Marie and Callie knew that this wasn't normal but they had no where else to go. _Besides_ , they thought, _we're perfectly safe and secure here. If we get sick or hurt, then we have immediate help. There's no reason to break out of here. we have it all. Who'd want to leave this place?!_ Callie and Marie were living the life of luxury and they didn't want to leave it behind. They stayed at the lab for a good long month.

Soon one day, as Marie was walking around by the kitchen, she heard a very interesting conversation. She put her ear to the wall and listened intently. "So, the professor wants us lace the food with sleeping powder and overdose them? Won't they taste the difference?" A cook asked. "Of course not! Sleeping powder has no taste! If anything, they will complain about the coarseness of their meal, but then again, when was the last time they have complained about their food? Once they eat this, then it's off to squid heaven for them! Then we'll have two bodies to dissect!" A chef replied. Marie suddenly pulled away from the door, a disgusted look on her face. She knew the meaning of dissect and it wasn't very pleasant to think about. _That snake! Thinking he's soooo clever like that! We've gotta escape right now!_ Marie thought, heading back the way she came looking for Callie. "Callie! Callie! Where are you?!" Marie yelled. "Right here." Callie poked her head out of a room, her mouth full with a bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Marie guessed that she had the rest of the sandwich in her other hand.

"Put that sandwich down. I have something important to tell you!" Marie said, putting her hands on Callie's shoulders and backing her up into the nearest wall in the other room. "Marie? What are you doing? I'm trying to eat here!" Callie asked, confused. Marie put her finger to her lips and reached behind her own ear and Callie's ear and turned the devices off so that the scientists didn't know what they were talking about. "They've been lacing our food with drugs to make us think this way. I've just learned that they're planning to overdose us by putting sleeping powder in our food! We've gotta escape! There's no place for us anymore…" Marie whispered in Callie's other ear. "but where will we go? We can't go home." Callie asked. "I don't know but I do know that we're getting as far away from this place as possible. I'm going to turn this device back on and when I do, you will speak of nothing about us planning to escape. Got it?" Marie asked callie. Callie nodded and Marie turned the devices back on.

"Alright. Follow. I may know a way." Callie told Marie, taking control of the situation. They ran out of the room and they walked as causally as they could. Along the way, Callie started a very casual conversation with Marie about fashion. "So Marie…. Since our disguises were ruined when we came to this world, what look are you going to go for next? For me, I'm thinking about going for a more stylish look." Callie told Marie. "Hmm… Good question. I'm going to have to go with a trashy look." Marie replied. "Oh cool! I'll help you if you want." Callie offered. "Sure! Thanks Callie!" Marie smiled at Callie. Callie smiled back and they kept on going. Soon, they had reached a room with a barred window. "Easy to get through, right? Let's break the window!" Callie cheered. "Are you serious?! This is your plan?! They'll be on our tails before you can say 'oops'! We have to leave no trace. Let me lead!" Marie exclaimed, grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Awww! But it was a good plan!" Callie protested. "It was, but not good enough." Marie admitted, leading Callie and going to a supply closet. They then turned off their devices again. "Disguise yourself somehow. We're going to pose as a couple of janitors. I'll help you with your tentacles." Marie said, putting on a face mask. Callie found a ripped jacket and put it on. "This jacket's uncool and unfresh... I don't like it at all… Not only that, it feels wet. They'll never guess that it's us!" Callie smiled, finding the silver lining in this situation. Marie nodded. "True!" Marie replied. They found a lost and found and went through it. Marie found a moldy jacket and put it on, with a completely grossed out expression on her face. "It's better than staying here and getting dissected…." Marie murmured to herself. "True…. Although I don't like it…" Callie murmured back. Marie found a bandana and had Callie help her tie it on, covering up her tentacles. "Alright…. Now to deal with yours… Let's see here…." Marie whispered, thinking. She took both Callie's tentacles and wrapped them around her head. She then got a idea and reached into her sling pack that professor Hawks gave her one day and pulled out her hat, that she used for disguising herself, and plopped it on Callie's head.

"There ya go! Be careful with it, k?" Marie said to her cousin. "Of course! Now that we're ready, let's get out of this place!" Callie announced, pumping her fist in the air. "Shhh! Not so loud!" Marie chuckled, turning on her device. Callie looked back and nodded, turning on her device as well. They came out of the supply closet and made their way over to the exit. Just as they were about to leave, professor Hawks came through the door. The professor saw the masks around their eyes and smiled, knowing that it was them but he decided to play along anyways. "I don't remember having janitors this close to the exit. What are you guys doing out here?" Professor Hawks asked. "Well, you see, we're out of cleaning solution for the floors. We volunteered to go get some from the store." Marie explained. "Hmmm… Interesting because we only get our cleaning solution from the trucks that deliver them! And I don't remember hiring any janitors with masks over their eyes! Are you trying to escape, black and white?" Professor Hawks asked. _Shoot! We've been found out! What do we do?_ Callie and Marie thought desperately, glancing in fear at each other. "Uh…." Callie tried to say but professor Hawks cut her off. "Your luck has just run out! I'm going to take you back to your cages! We've treated you well and this is how you repay us?! Man…. You're really heartless!" Professor Hawks yelled at them. Callie grabbed Marie's hand and Marie gripped it hard before letting go. "RUN! I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO, JUST RUN!" Callie shouted, as they pushed their way past professor Hawks and ran away from the lab.


	6. The escape from the lab

( **hey everyone! sorry for the long wait! I was trying to write this chapter the entire time and I just... I had no inspiration for a chase scene... but it is here now. please enjoy it!)**

As they shot out from the lab, Marie saw that professor hawk had pushed a button and was now chasing after them. Callie was right beside her urging her to run just as fast as she was going. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and something whisked right by her ear, making her flinch. "they're firing at us! Why are they firing at us?!" Callie panted. "Never mind that! just keep running!" Marie urged Callie, grabbing her hand. They ran past many places and seen a lot of things. Soon Callie had pulled Marie into a alleyway and the two girls ran into a maze of alleyways and corridors with scientists chasing after them.

They panted, gasping for breath as they ran. Marie saw a whirlwind of color as they ran along the streets, for a second, Marie thought that she saw a large, brown and black dog barking at her as it started to chase them but it was stopped by a chain link fence. It looked excited to finally see some action as it wagged its tail. The next second, Marie saw a grey cat looking at them and stretching it's back. It then whipped it's tail and licked its paws. Callie and Marie rushed on, through busy streets and crowded parks. It was a busy day in the town that they were in, car horns were blaring, people chatting, cell phones ringing, a lot was going on today. If they looked closely they would see a store called the game corner and it was packed with people of all ages. Apparently, a game had just been released and it was a big hit with everyone there. From the pictures they saw as they ran by, it was called Splatoon and it involved a kid that transforms into a squid that shoots ink everywhere. Callie and Marie didn't get the concept of it at all since they were running for their lives.

They passed the game store and kept on running. Soon, they had come to a bridge that crossed over a fast flowing river. Marie suppressed a shudder, for she knew that if she fell in, she would be splatted…. Or was that just in their world? Marie then remembered professor hawks telling her about drowning and just how horrible that experience is. She then felt Callie stiffen up beside her. Marie figured that she was thinking the same thing.

Marie then gave Callie a nudge. "go on. I'm right behind you. I won't let you fall in. the two cousins started to cross the bridge. It was very creaky and it kinda wobbled. Marie made sure that Callie had gotten safely across first. Marie was half-way across the bridge when things started to go out of control. Marie suddenly heard a gunshot and in the same moment, she felt a piercing pain in her left leg and it suddenly gave out on her. Marie growled under her breath as she tried to get up again but it quickly turned into a gasp of fear as she felt the bridge collapse underneath her.

Marie heard Callie scream her name as she was tossed into the river. She tensed up as she waited to be splatted but it never came. After a while she opened her eyes to see that she was being swept farther and farther downstream, away from the bridge, away from the scientists, away from Callie. Callie! blinking into full wakefulness, Marie clawed at the water, trying to fight the current. Somehow, she knew that she had to stay together with Callie. she had come this far with her and she wasn't willing to part with her again. Her lungs screamed for air as she saw precious bubbles of air escape from her. Suddenly the current took a hold of her and she started to tumble down stream. She slammed up against a few boulders, each slam made her feel dizzier and dizzier. Finally, she had slammed up against a big boulder hard and it had knocked her out completely. As darkness edged her vision, marie could faintly see a hand reaching down to grab her...

 **(what's going to happen to marie? will she survive? or will she sleep with the fishes? find out next time! oh! I almost forgot, please review! reviews make this fan fiction better!)**


	7. Yana

A short-haired blond girl stood in a trash can at the back of a store. She had a red shirt on along with tan shorts. She also had blue eyes and a very stern look on her face. She looked like she was in middle school. She had a empty black trash bag in one of her hands and it seemed as if she were waiting for something. Suddenly food started to rain down on the girl and she started to grab whatever looked good. Soon, her trash bag was full of food and alarms were starting to go off. The girl slung the trash bag over her shoulder, staggering under the weight of the black bag. She then flung the bag over the edge and got up on the edge. She then back flipped and landed in front of the bag. She then picked up the bag and went on her way, whistling. She walked among the alleyways for a while before she had come to a open and grassy clearing with a river going in the middle of it. There, she saw a black-haired woman pulling a white-haired woman out of the river. the black-haired woman was in obvious distress as she started to try to wake the other woman up. These women struck her as odd because they looked like elfs from santa's workshop. Wait…. Were those tentacles? These were creatures that she had never seen before! What are they doing here and what do they want? The girl wondered. Suddenly she saw that the white-haired woman was hurt pretty badly. Poor mite! Let's see what we could do. The girl thought, stopping to put down her trash bag, she went over to them.

"What happened to her?" She asked the woman. The woman jumped in front of her friend and looked angrily at her. "Back off! We don't want to go back to be dissected! She's hurt, if you don't see. I have to look after her now, thanks to professor Hawks!" The woman growled. Professor Hawks! My science teacher! What's he doing with these women?! The girl thought. She then realized that the woman was still glaring at her. "Whoa! Whoa! Cool it! I'm not part of professor hawks's team of scientists! I'm just a kid off the street! I can help you. Now, can you tell me what happened?" The girl asked. The woman was silent for a moment then she nodded. "We were being chased by scientists from a lab. She got shot a few times. I don't know what to do!" The woman wailed. The girl set to work right away, looking at the other woman's were very deep and it seemed like they hurt a lot to touch.

"Poor thing… c'mon. I know a place we could go where it's safe. Can you pick her up?" The girl asked. The woman sighed and nodded. The black-haired woman then picked up the other woman and slung her over her shoulder and nodded. "Lead the way! We're following!" The woman told the girl. The girl nodded and picked up her trash bag again and led the way. They went across the clearing and into another alleyway. They went up and down dark and dank pathways, Past businesses and houses, until they came to a dumpy and trashy looking house. The girl went on ahead and looked in. "They're not home right now. Thank goodness! Hold on." The girl said, opening the window and climbing inside. She then dropped her trash bag and unlocked the front door. "there's no one home right now. So we have the run of the house. Put her on the couch. I'm gonna have to take those bullets out before anything. I'll be right back." The girl said, thinking. She then went down a hall and past a few doors. She opened the last one and stepped inside, into a bathroom. She opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit and a washcloth. She got the washcloth wet and went out of the bathroom to where the two women were. She then sat down next to the white-haired woman and started to look at her wounds again. She took a pair of tweezers out and started to take the bullets out.

As she set to work, she talked with the black-haired woman. "so, what were you doing in professor hawks's lab?" the girl asked. "well, it's a long story…" the woman replied. "no probs at all! I've got time and your friend's is going to be knocked out for quite some time yet. No one is expected to be back home until later tonight. What's the story here?" the girl asked. The woman stayed quiet for a moment, closing her eyes and collecting her thoughts. Suddenly she opened them and looked at the girl. "well… alright. I guess I can tell you since you're helping us out. But you must promise not to tell anyone else. Our lives are at stake here and I don't want to be taken by scientists to be dissected or anything like that- perish the thought if you have such thoughts! I refuse to be captured, pampered, and then betrayed again!" the woman said, obviously getting really mad about how she was tricked. "alright. you have my word. Now, start at the beginning. What happened?" the girl asked, again. "well, my cousin and I were just doing a mission for our gramps and we were just about to finish it when suddenly enemies appeared and started to yell at us for taking the zapfish- you see… that's the thing we were after. We needed it to power our city." The woman said. "I see… so you were going to take this zapfish to your city so you could power it… that's good." The girl murmured.

The woman nodded. "anyways, our enemies pressed a button and the ground dropped below us. We fell for a long time screaming and holding each other until we were sucked through a portal. We were somehow separated and thrown into this world. We were just looking for each other when we got caught by scientists. She got caught by professor hawks herself." The woman said, jerking her head at the other woman. "ah… so that's how you came into our world. Although it's unfortunate that you got caught… go on." The girl requested. The woman nodded. "I was brought into the lab a little bit later…. It's embaressing how I got caught…. I don't want to go into it right now… but anyways on with the story. We lived at the lab for a good long month. We were given good food and comfortable beds, which was in a cage. The scientists in the lab continued to study us for quite a long time. We had a good life in that lab until later on today…. You see, she was the one who found out about the scheme to murder us." The woman said, sitting down next to the other woman and patted her. "let me guess the rest of the story, you two escaped and were chased by scientists. She was hurt while running away and that ol' bridge downstream broke with your friend on it. She got tossed into the river and you had to save her before the scientists did. That was how you came to be in that clearing when I went by with my goodies." The girl guessed. "yes. What were you carrying anyway?" the woman asked, curious. "just Food and important stuff that we need. You see, I have to supply the family with food and stuff because our parents….. are not the best of parents around…." The girl explained. "I see… so you have to steal it in order to live!" the woman guessed. The girl nodded. "yes. But that doesn't make me a bad girl. I do it for my family." The girl explained. "wow. That's noble and kind of you to do it." the woman smiled. "thanks, um…. I never got your name… what is it?" the girl asked. "the name's callie! and this is marie!" the woman said, elbowing her cousin. "what's your name, squiddo?" callie went on asking. "my name? call me yana. Nice to meet you, callie. I think we'll have a great time together, for as long as you decide to stay. Now let's get your cousin to bed!" The girl exclaimed.

(Who is this mysterious yana and why is she helping the squid sisters? Will Marie be alright? Find out next time on another place, another time!)


	8. You've got a friend in me

**(Hey! Hey! Hey everyone! Tepigblaze here with another chapter! As you can see, there is now a cover image for this story! I drew it and the characters in it are Yana, Callie and Marie. (Callie and Marie are in their squid forms... or what I imagine to be their squid forms. Callie is hard to see but she's there.) Anyone is welcome to redo the cover image if they want. now that I think about it, anyone is totally welcome to make fan art of this fan fiction also. all I ask is that you leave me a review and leave me a link to your fan art. I'd really love to see it! Today's the day to see if Marie is alright or not! so without further ado, let's jump into this!)**

When Marie woke up she was in a comfortable bed with her wounds bandaged up. Her vision swam in front of her but it soon stopped. She was in a dark and quiet area but she could see some light filtering in from a small hole. _Hmmm…. I seem to be safe and comfortable. I'm just going to stay here… I don't want to push it._ Marie thought and then got into a more comfortable position and started to take a nap. When she woke up again, she could hear voices coming outside of where she was. Curious, Marie got up to her knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed. There, she found that a blanket was hanging from overhead. She then pushed it out of the way and poked her head out.

There, she noticed Callie was talking to a little girl. "well well! Look who's awake! Finally!" She heard Callie exclaim. "Hey there…. Where are we?" Marie asked. The girl stood up and went over to her, checking her bandages. "You're in my house. Don't worry, I know how you got here and I'm not going to rat you out. I've seen movies which are like this situation that you two are in. I'm determined not to have the things that happened to them, happen to you. You're not going to get dissected on my watch." The girl explained. "That's good and all, but how are you going to hide us?" Marie asked, glancing at her cousin who was looking just as confused as she was. "Well….. That's the part I don't know. But you can rest assured that I'm on your side, even if no else is. I'll think of something. But for now, lay low. My family is due to come home anytime now. I don't think it's a great idea to show you two to my parents. They'll turn you in for sure! Wait…. Have you two eaten? Are you hungry?" The girl asked.

Callie made a face and shook her head. "No thanks…. I know what that food is…." Callie said, with a look of disgust on her face. "I know…. I know Callie. But it's the best that I could do since my parents aren't supplying us with food…. You're going to have to eat sometime. Food keeps your strength up and your belly full. It's also helps you focus. That's something you two need in order to get out of this world. So what if it's rotten? It's better than nothing." The girl claimed. Now it was Marie's turn to make a disgusted face. "Wait…. Did you say rotten?! Blegh…. I'm not eating that!" Marie whispered, with her hands over her mouth. The girl just shrugged. "suit yourselves. But you're going to have to eat at some point. You can't starve yourselves forever." The girl said, reaching into her trash bag and pulling out a rotten apple and started to eat it. suddenly they heard the front door slam shut and a gruff voice calling out, "we're home! I knew that you were going to skip school today! Come here Yana!" _oh! So the girl's name is Yana! What a nice name!_ Marie thought. "crud… that's my parents… stay here and stay hidden. Callie, if you want to you can go up there with Marie. be sure to close the blanket after you though." Yana whispered, picking up the trash bag and leaving the room.

Callie watched Yana go and then got up to where Marie was. "Good to see that you're awake and alright!" Callie exclaimed, coming through the blanket. "Yeah… Thanks for saving my life back there... That was really frightening…" Marie said, as Callie came over to her and started to inspect her wounds. "They're coming along nicely! Yana knew what she was doing when she cleaned them!" Callie whispered. Marie chuckled and grabbed Callie's head and gave her a noogie. "It's good to see that you're alright too! We were lucky to get away from the scientists when we did! We would have lost our lives if we ate dinner there. We were lucky enough to escape…." Marie whispered, hugging Callie. "I know… We would have been used for science and research….. Stuff like that, whatever it is…" Callie chuckled. The two cousins sat side by side together in a comfortable silence for a long time. Both of them had the same question in their minds but was too afraid to ask the other for they didn't know the answer themselves...

* * *

Callie and Marie both must've had passed out because one moment they were sitting side by side in a dark and quiet bed and the next, Yana was pulling the blankets aside and shaking them awake. "Breakfast time! I've brought you some bread and some eggs! I hope you're both hungry!" Yana announced. Callie was the first to wake up and smell the food. "Yum! That smells good! I'm starving! Let me have some!" Callie exclaimed, reaching out for the food only to withdraw her hand. The bread was moldy and slimy while the eggs were rotten and icky. "Oh….. Never mind… That looks disgusting…." Callie said, turning her head away. Suddenly Yana forced Callie's mouth open and shoved a couple of pieces of bread and eggs down her throat. "It's better than nothing! You're lucky to get this! I'm not going to let you guys starve!" Yana exclaimed while Callie gagged and choked on the food. "Bllerrrgh…. Yucky!" Callie complained. "Don't worry. You'll get used to the taste." Yana told Callie. She then continued to force Callie to eat and then she did the same thing to Marie as well.

When she was finished, Yana sat in front of them and looked at them closely. "You two are some odd looking creatures…. What are you anyways?" Yana queried out of curiosity. "We're inklings! We come from a city named Inkopolis! We're pop stars there!" Callie exclaimed. "Sweet! So you're used to living a soft life? What kind of life is that?! All you guys do is get pampered and fat on soft cushioned pillows and only have free time when they tell you to! That's no life! here, we are free, we come and go as we please, even though it gets us in trouble sometimes…. He he he!" Yana chuckled proudly. Callie and Marie couldn't help but smile and chuckle with her. "yeah…. Speaking of trouble, didn't you get in trouble for skipping school yesterday?" Marie asked. "My parents don't care about school…. They only said that because they wanted me to be scared into going to school again…." Yana explained. "You know, you should stay in school. It really helps with the future." Marie claimed. "And get bullied every single period?! No thanks!" Yana argued. "You get bullied? So that's why….. That's why you skip school! So you don't get hurt!" Callie exclaimed. "Yeah… I don't like bullies…. But, they're a thing of the past. I'm not going back to school and that's that." Yana said, looking as if she didn't want to talk about this anymore. "You should go back to school and stand up for yourself!" Marie said, putting a hand on Yana's shoulder. "well, I don't want to go to school. And if I did, how would I look after you two? I bet you two want to get out of here and see the world, don't you? You want to go home, right? Come on then! No body's home now!" Yana said, heading to the door and opening it.

Callie and Marie just looked at each other and nodded. They then went to where Yana was. They then headed to the front door. "Thanks again for taking care of my cousin! She means so much to me!" Callie said, giving Marie a noogie. "No problem! I hope you find your way home!" Yana said, grabbing Callie's hand and looking into her eyes. Callie smiled and nodded. They then went outside but what they saw out there brought them running back inside, slamming the door shut. "THERE'S A LOT OF SCIENTISTS OUT THERE! We can't go out there! We'll be caught and then dissected for sure!" Callie yelled, getting distressed. Yana pushed by the squid sisters and poked her head out. What they were saying was true. She saw a dozen of scientists. All were looking around casually, looking for the squid sisters. She then pulled her head back in. "You're right… You can't go out there…. Hmm…. Follow me, everything is alright. Let's go back to my room. It looks like you're going to have to stay with me." Yana said, leading the way back to her room. When they got back there, they all sat on the bed.

"Any ideas?" Yana asked them. "Hmmm… we're stuck here… so that means…. We're going to have to go back to our world somehow… but until that happens, we're going to have to stay put." Marie thought out loud. Callie got nervous and moved closer to Marie and reverted to her squid form, giving Yana an idea. "Eureka! I got it! I have an idea! Do the scientists know that you can transform into squids?" Yana asked. "Nope! It's amazing, huh?" Marie exclaimed. "It's just what we need! Callie, you're a genius!" yana exclaimed happily. Callie transformed back into her inkling form. "really?! Marie always says that I'm below average intelligence level…." Callie queried. "yes. Maybe you're a little higher than average." Yana chuckled. "nope. I'm still below average. Now, what's your idea?" callie asked. "your squid form! We could use that to our advantage! You girls could pretend to be stuffed animals! No one would give you a second look if you were a stuffed animal! You'd be in a safe zone!" yana exclaimed, getting more confident in her idea. The squid sisters just stared at her blankly, not getting what she was saying at all. "stuffed animals? Yana! Wake up! We're squids! Not stuffed animals!" callie exclaimed.

Yana nodded and motioned for Marie to come closer to her. "that's true, but let me ask you something, Marie could you transform into your squid for just a second please?" yana asked Marie. she nodded and obliged. Yana then picked Marie up in her squid form and started to snuggle her gently. "oooh! You're rubbery and smooth at the same time! And just look at that shine! Did you use a gloss over your pretty tentacles? I like it!" yana complimented Marie, while turning to look at Callie. "anyways, tell me, if there is no squid sisters, no inklings, no Inkopolis, no Marie, just me and this whitish-grey squid which I am holding and taking care of, would you be able to tell that she was really a squid-humanoid-thingy?" yana asked. "hmmm…. Well… to tell you the truth, Marie actually looks like a stuffed animal and you're spoiling her. I want some of that!" callie exclaimed, turning into a squid and tackling yana to the ground, jealous of Marie.

* * *

The squids and the kid played for a while, tackling each other and just having a good time together. They laughed and played the day away. When it became the afternoon, yana stopped playing and faced them. "so I can totally do that for you two…. But I'm not doing it for free. What can you girls give me in return to my protection against the scientists?" yana asked, raising an eyebrow. Callie and Marie looked at each other. "well….. I suppose that I can tutor you on stuff you don't understand in school…." Marie mused. "and we could also protect you from bullies!" callie exclaimed, making Marie and yana look at her in shock. "could you do that in squid form?!" yana protested. "of course! I'm sure that we could even help you make friends!" callie exclaimed. "yeah! And we also have to go home… maybe you could help us there." Marie told yana, trying to sound as confident as Callie.

"ok! You got yourselves a deal! I'll help you out, not that I haven't been…" yana chuckled. "yippee! Yay! Thank you!" callie said, giving a little excited bounce. Yana smiled at callie's enthusiasm and nodded. "no problem! You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, you just remember what I said. You've got a friend in me." Yana smiled. "thank you. Thank you. Wait. Why are you looking at us like that?" Marie asked. "just thinking that since you guys are going to be hiding, you guys might want to have nicknames. I can't have you two in squid form and professor hawks walks up to me asking about you two. Just imagine the conversation…." Yana started to say as she took a breath. "'so, yana, what you've got there?'" yana mimicked professor hawks and then replied to herself in her normal voice. "I've got two stuffed squids for my birthday last weekend!" yana then switched to her professor hawks voice. "'say, they look real…. What are their names?'" yana switched to her normal voice, while Callie and Marie's expressions changed to a one of horror. "their names are Callie and Marie. I'll stop there. I see that I got your attention. So, do you agree that you need nicknames?" yana asked. Callie and Marie both nodded silently, with looks of terror on their faces.

"great! Oh boy! I've always wanted to try this! I've read about it in the warrior books and I'll do my best to mimic it!" yana yelled as she leapt up to the second bunk and sat down. "callie and Marie, gather 'round!" yana commanded as the squid sisters did what she told them. Yana then lifted her head to the skies. "I, yana, protector and gatherer of food for this household, call upon my ancestors to look down upon these two squids. They have agreed to hide as stuffed animals for the time being and they need nicknames. I shall give them nicknames in their turn." Yana started to say, then she turned to Callie, motioning for her to step forward. "Callie, do you promise to protect me just as I would protect you?" Yana asked. Callie and Marie exchanged an amused glance before Callie stepped up and lifted her chin up high, deciding to be a good sport and play along. "I do." Callie promised. "Then by the powers of my ancestors, your nickname is yin. I honor your dedication and intelligence." Yana said, resting her hand on Callie's head. "Now, you have to nuzzle me and then step back." Yana whispered in a low voice. "umm…. Alright!" Callie whispered back, and she obliged. When Callie had stepped back, Marie stepped forward. "Marie, do you promise to tutor me on stuff I don't know and protect me just as I would protect you?" Yana asked, turning towards her. Marie stepped up and lifted her chin up high, with calm determination and wisdom in the depths of those pretty yellow orbs she called eyes. "I do." Marie promised. "Then by the powers of my ancestors, your nickname is Yang. I honor your courage and patience." Yana said, resting her hand on Marie's head. Marie followed her cousin's example and nuzzled yana. She then stepped back as yana rose up in the bunk. "since it's just the three of us, join your voices with mine as we cheer!" yana yelled, as she threw back her head and started to cheer. Callie and marie exchanged glances before they, too, threw back their heads and started to cheer with yana into the quiet whispering of the afternoon. "Yin! Yang! Yin! Yang! Yin! Yang! Yin! Yang!"

 **(I admit that i'm really getting into this! anyways, please leave a review! and until next time! Staaaaaaaaay fresh!)**


	9. Meanwhile

**(Chapter nine is up already! woo hoo! first off, I would like to thank** **CallieWaifu for reviewing, not only once, but two times. Thanks for giving me ideas! And yes, Callie and Marie are pink and green respectably. You gave me such wonderful ideas! Thank you for reading and reviewing this fan fic! Sorry that last chapter was a little hard to understand... I'll do better next time! Basically, all that happened was that Callie and Marie had found a place to shelter with Yana's permission. Yana agrees to help them hide from the scientists in return for Marie having to tutor her on stuff she doesn't understand in school. Why are they hiding from the scientists? You'll find out this chapter. Yana also gives them nicknames. Callie is Yin and Marie is Yang. get it? Yin Yang? I nicknamed them after the Yin Yang symbol! Anyways, this chapter, you'll find out what the scientists' true intentions are. so let's dive into the story!)**

Professor Hawks was enjoying a cup of afternoon tea sitting in a soft and comfortable chair while going over what happened that day and trying to come up with a plan to get the squid sisters back. He went over a map of the city and marked which roads they had looked in and which ones they should try next. According to what the other scientists said, one of the squid sisters had fallen off a collapsing bridge and had drowned, so the other one should be easy to find because of her grief for the death of her fallen squid sister, right? While he was pondering this, a dull red-violet octopus entered the room. He had darker areas around his eyes and tentacles, and appeared to be perpetually angry. One of his front tentacles had a green x-shaped scar. "How are our squids doing in their little hotel?" the octopus growled at professor hawks, making him jump out of fear. "Mr. Octavio! Sir! I didn't know that you were coming so soon after their capture!" professor hawks stammered, making Octavio glare at him in disgust. "it's KING Dj. Octavio to you! How are the squids?" Octavio snarled. "Oh sir! S-s-s-sir…. T-t-t-they kind of….. Got away from us, sir….." professor hawks stammered. "YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED?!" Octavio snarled loudly at professor hawks. "Well… yes… but we are looking for them as we speak. And I got good news for you, sir….. One of them fell into a river and drowned…. So we're looking for the other one…." Professor Hawks stammered.

Octavio glared at professor hawks and huffed. "This is why you never trust a human to do a octarian's job…. You puny creatures mean nothing to me. I trusted you to gain their trust and then dissect them for the octarians to look at. We got to know what their weakness is! Now you and I have less time to do what we want! The flood is in a year and per our agreement, if you don't dissect the squids by then, you will be left to suffer the same fate as the rest of humanity! Get. Those. Squids. Now." Octavio ordered as he went over to the map to study it. "you see, we looked here and no luck. The whitish-grey tentacled one drowned right here. There was footprints following along the river and they led to this alleyway right here. We've checked the alleyway thoroughly enough… unless you want us to break into people's houses." Professor hawks explained, pointing to the points on the map. "Do it. Do whatever it takes to find these squids. They cannot be allowed to live here or in the future. Here are my orders. Find. Conquer. Gain trust. Destroy. Do it. you have until next week. Otherwise… there will be consequences…. Deadly consequences." Octavio growled as he slithered away into a vent. Professor hawks gulped and sat down again. He had a rough week ahead of him.

* * *

Callie stifled yet another yawn as she heard yet another boring lecture. This time it was history class that they had come to and the teacher was droning on and on. Was this fun to the other students? Callie didn't think so. Beside her, Marie was paying attention and was nudging yana a bit once in a while to take notes. Callie looked around the room bored. She wanted something exciting to happen. They had been to 4 classes so far. After this class was lunch and then it was art class. Callie couldn't wait until then. She just had to survive history class. Callie tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but the teacher's droning lulled her to sleep. The next thing she knew, she was being nudged by yana as she was putting an arm around her to carry her out of the classroom. It was lunch time. _Finally!_ Callie thought. _That class was getting to be boring!_ Yana took them to the cafeteria and got herself a school lunch with an extra bag of chips and an extra milk. She then went outside in a secluded area to eat. "inkling forms please! Lunch is served!" yana announced. Callie and Marie both jumped out of yana's arms to eat, transforming into a inkling in mid-air.

"lunch time! It's about time we got some food around here!" callie exclaimed. Marie nodded and took the bag of chips from yana. "we'd better eat fast. The bullies will be here to take my lunch soon." Yana warned. "lemmie at them. I'll slug the smug look off their faces." Callie growled. Marie nodded. "me too… although I'd be better at the slugging then Ca- yin! I meant yin!" Marie exclaimed. The two other girls just laughed at Marie. "no harm done. No one heard you so we're all good. Just remember the nickname next time. Ok?" yana said, giggling. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching them. Callie and Marie quickly changed to a squid again.

"well well. Lookie what yana brought us today! It's lunchtime, get away from our food!" a sneering voice sounded behind them. "rolo… back off… it's my food." Yana said, stepping over the squid sisters and her food. "hey Rolo! Lookie what yana's trying to protect! Squids! They're calamari! Let's cook them up and eat them raw!" a chubby boy exclaimed, ambushing them. "Paxton! They're stuffed animals! Not real squids! So they're not calamari. And what you just said, didn't make any sense!" a quiet voice said, ambushing them from the other side. "valen! Keep quiet and steal the food and the squids! I bet we could make a pretty penny on them if we sell them to a pawn shop!" rolo commanded. "you stay away from them!" yana growled, as Paxton grabbed her arms and held her back while the other boys approached the food and the squids.

 **(CLIFF HANGER! Ha ha ha ha ha! what's going to happen next? you decide! please review!)**


	10. escape from the bullies!

(I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! please forgive me! my life has been hectic this past summer! it's just now calming down enough for me to write stories now. it's been a long time since I've written this story! and now i'm into it again! expect me to write more often in the future. also, if you haven't already, please check out my other fanfiction, it's about my oc, oliver. well, I've just done the prologue for that story. but please check it out!)

(Thanks to a reviewer, the glitch is now gone! Thank you so much BonkJobBot for letting me know!)

"you better watch out! You'll never know what might hit you!" yana yelled as she slipped out of Paxton's arms and head butted him. she then ran towards Callie and Marie, picking them up along with her food. She then ran and didn/span't look back. Marie looked behind yana. "they're chasing you. Run faster. Faster I said! FASTER!" Marie yelled while whooping, having a good time. Callie had climbed to the back of yana's neck and took a strand each in each of her tentacles. "giddy up! Let's go! Let's go faster!" callie yelled, having a blast. "I'm going! I'm going! You don't have to do that you know!" yana yelled. "they're coming up fast on your left side! go right! Go right!" Marie squealed. "let's go yana! Let's go faster!" callie shrieked. Yana panted as she did what they told her to. "now they're coming up on your right! Go left! go left!" Marie said excitedly. "woo hoo! It's like in one of those fanfictions!" callie yelled. Yana rolled her eyes and went left. "now, they're spread out! It's time for you to put on speed!" marie squealed. "let's go faster! Let's go!" callie squealed. Yana then went faster. Suddenly they heard a whistle. As they looked back, they saw that a police officer had spotted them and was going towards the bullies.

"now, let's go into the school!" marie said. "yeah! I want my chips!" callie yelled. Yana trotted towards the school and when she got to a bathroom, she collapsed out of exhaustion. Callie and Marie transformed into their inkling forms and dragged yana into one of the stalls. "wake up yana! You did good!" callie said, shaking yana. "how do we wake her up?" marie asked. "hmmm…. There's a bowl of water right here. Why don't we splash her with some?" callie asked Marie, looking down at the toilet. they nodded at each other and got to work. They took off their gloves and splashed water on yana, reviving her. "ugh…. Thank you girls…. I was so tired to go further…." Yana murmured. "you're welcome! Thanks for saving us back there!" callie smiled. "of course! As I said, you've got a friend in me." Yana replied. Suddenly they heard a clanking noise and as they looked up, they saw Octavio crawling along the ceiling, growling underneath his breath. "I can't believe that they escaped…. And they were so close too…. then I could rule with no opposition!" octavio growled.

Callie and Marie looked up and suddenly hid beneath yana's arms. "who's he? You guys know him, right?" yana asked. "mmmhmmm…. He's DJ Octavio. He's the king of the octarians...… he's the one who sent us here…." Callie whispered. "I wonder why he sent you two here…." Yana wondered. "hmmmmm… ah! Yin! You don't suppose that he blames us for leading agent three to his hideout and then helping them defeat him?!" marie asked Callie. "ah! That must be it! we were the ones who found his hideout and we led agent three there! He blames us for his downfall! We were the ones who caused him to be defeated!" callie started to say. yana suddenly caught on. "so he sent you guys back in time! And he enlisted the help of professor hawks! If you guys die here in this time, you guys will never exist in your time! He would rule without opposition!" yana whispered. "that's exactly it! you catch on pretty well yana!" marie said, while yana nodded. They waited for Octavio to leave the bathroom and then left to art class. Callie and marie reverted into their squid forms of course.

(ta da! octavio's motivation is revealed! what do you guys think of this? please leave a review!)


End file.
